All Time Wrestling League SYOC
by marissa275
Summary: SYOC closed. Last update 1/19/2014. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Application at bottom

My OC POV

i OPEN THE MAIL. This is what I get:

Dear Lindsay McLee,

Your application for the All- Time Wrestling League has been accepted. Meet at my office in Miami, Florida on December 5 at 8 am. The address is 1963 West River Drive.  
, Nancy Crowder

-

I was so excited. I started packing immediately. I wonder who I'll meet and what adventures I'll have. It's a new chapter of my life.

The Application

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Wrestling Name:  
What they think of my oc:  
Face or Heel:  
Knockout or Eviction:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Signature:  
Finisher:  
Title you want:  
PM ONLY! NO EXCEPTIONS!

Titles

ATWL Championship  
ATWL Cruiserweight Championship  
ATWL Heavyweight Championship  
ATWL Tag Team Championship  
ATWL Mixed Tag Team Championship  
ATWL Hardcore Championship  
ATWL Warzone Championship  
ATWL Divas Championship

Weekly Shows

Monday Night Knockout  
Friday Night Eviction

Titles are first come first serve.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n:  
List Of OCs

Brittany Lee (Divas Championship)

Justin Salter (Heavyweight Championship)

Mason Holman (Hardcore Championship)

Jade Milliner (Warzone Championship)

Nigel Dornez Blackwood( #1 Contender Heavyweight Championship)

I NEED MORE OCS! Sorry about short chapter and french. I used google translate. I won't update until have 10 people on both knockout and eviction.

Lindsay POV

I was packing when I heard my brother, Jonathan Good, walking with his girlfriend, Mary.

"Bonjour, Lindsay. Comment êtes-vous?." said Mary

"Etes-vous excité?"

"Je suis bien excité, Mary."

"good French, Lindsay."

"Thank you, Jon"

Jon let me finish my packing. I'll be leaving tonight.

I'll miss my family.

French Phrases:

Bonjour, Lindsay. Comment êtes-vous? - Hello, Lindsay. How are you?

Je suis bien excité, Mary. - I am very excited, Mary.


	3. Chapter 3

January 6, 2014

a/n: I decided to update to be nice. I need 3 more for knockout and 3 more on eviction NO MORE DIVAS!

This the first knockout filming.

Lindsay POV

I was nervous. Today was our first Knockout filming. It only was an hour and had 3 matches. Nobody knew what the matches were.

A stagehand handed me the matchcard.

Match 1: ATWL Heavyweight Championship: Justin Salter vs. Skull Face

Match 2: ATWL Divas Championship: Banshee vs. Carmela vs. Bri vs. Lindsay

Match 3: ATWL Championship: Jared Malenko vs. Dan Bang

* * *

The Filming

Justin was already out there. My Town by Hollywood Undead started playing.

"And his opponent," Leila, the announcer, announced, " from New York, New York."

"Weighing 235 pounds, Skull Face!"

A man with Black dreads tied into a ponytail that reaches his neck came out.

The match started out boring, but midway through the match Skull Face got the upper hand. In the end, Justin used his finisher, the Nightmare Death Dive ( jumps off the top rope and hits a cutter in mid Air), on Skull Face and won the match and the ATWL Heavyweight Championship.

* * *

Match 2

Bangarang by Skrillex started playing, and a woman with green eyes, red hair that's cut short, and pale skin came out.

"From Dublin, Ireland, Banshee."

Radioactive by Imagine Dragons started playing, and a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin came out.

" and her opponent from Houstan, Texas, Carmela."

It Goes Likes This by Thomas Rhett stated playing, and woman with Brown Hair , Rare Violet Eyes , Freckles around her nose , Some muclese , and very tan skin came out.

"And her opponent from New Orleans, Louisiana, Bri."

Burn by Ellie Goulding started playing and I came out.

"And her opponent from Saint Louis , Missouri, Lindsay"

* * *

At the beginning of the match Carmela had the upper hand, but then I did my finisher and I thought I had it but Bri was pinning Banshee and won the match.

* * *

Justin Salter- nightmare898

Skull Face- Death's General

Banshee- Pony3Tears

Carmela- me

Bri- AZ- Cookiemonster

Jared Malenko-

Dan Bang- me


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Merry Christmas!

Joyeux Noël!

¡Feliz Navidad!

聖誕快樂！

Krismasi!

Here is January 6 part 2.

* * *

Filming

Dan and Jared had an flat-out war in the ring. Dan was winning. Then, Jared. It went back and forth for two hours until Jared won.

* * *

After The Show

I was getting my stuff together when I started to feel like someone was watching. I said goodbye to our trainer, Trish Stratus. Then, I went out to the parking lot. I heard a man yell grab her. Two men ambushed me, but I heard another man yell at them. It was my longtime friend, Randal Keith Orton. He RKO'ed them both and we drove to a hotel.

* * *

At The Hotel

Randy checked out a room for us to share. After we got the keys, we went to the room to catch up. We exchanged late Christmas gifts.

Randy gave a necklace with an "L" on it and a shirt with him on it. I gave him a framed pic of us when were in high school.

"Lindsay," Randy said, "will you go out with me?"

"Yes," I said, "I'll go out with you."

* * *

A/n: Good News- I got a new laptop so I can update more.

Bad News- This a short chap.

Also, I made ocs for the rest of the slots.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton.

A/N: This is an off- screen chap.

* * *

January 7, 2014

Lindsay POV

I woke excited. Randy and I were dating. I've been crushing on him since high school. Now, we're finally dating.

"Good mourning, beautiful." my boyfriend said.

"Morning." I said

"You want to go out to Starbucks for coffee?"

I shot up at the thought of going out with Randy.

"Yeah" I said," just let me get dressed."

I put on a Minecraft tee and a pair of skinny jeans.

* * *

Starbucks

Randy and I both ordered a latte. We sat down at a booth.

"Randy," I said, "were you at the show for me last night?"

"Yeah,I did."

"you know your sweet, right."

"Yeah."

Oh my gosh, Lindsay," Brittany Lee (Bri) walked over, "I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I said as other divas came over.

I explained to the others. Then, Randy and I left.

* * *

Back at the Hotel

Randy looked at me and said "I love you"

"I love you, too"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the wrestlers

A/N: This is just more Lindsay/Orton fluff in part 1. In part 2 is Eviction.

* * *

January 10, 2014-Smackdown

"You ready, Woman?" Randy asked.

"Give me one more minute." I replied.

"Fine"

I gave him the match card.

Match 1: Cena/Mark Henry/Big E Langston vs. The Shield

Match 2: The Wyatt Family vs. The All Americans

Match 3: Big Show vs. Seth Rollins

Match 4: AJ Lee vs. The Bella Twins

Match 5/Main Event: WWE World Heavyweight Championship: Randy Orton vs. Daniel Bryan Special Referee: Lindsay

* * *

Match 1

The Shield had the upper hand in the match. Until, sadly, Cena turned the tables on my brother and won.

* * *

Match 2

The All-Americans always had the upper hand. They won.

* * *

Match 3

Seth, with my brother and Roman, beat Big Show by outnumbering him.

* * *

Match 4

Brie started the match against AJ and had upper hand, but when she tagged Nikki, AJ got the upper hand and won.

* * *

Match 5/Main Event

"This match is scheduled for one fall." announced Lillian, " Introducing first."

"Our special referee, Lindsay!"

My theme, Burn by Ellie Goulding, played and got in the ring and waited for Randy.

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me

You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questioning your faith

I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have a voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate

I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me (x2)

They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me(talk to me x3)[x2]

All the lawyers are defenseless  
All the doctors are disease  
And the preachers' are the sinners  
And police just take the grease

All you judges you are guilty  
All the bosses I will fire  
All your bankers will have losses  
Politicians are all the liars

I see darkness falling  
I hear voices calling  
I feel justice crawling  
I see faith has fallen

I hear voices in my head  
They council to me  
They understand  
They talk to me (x2)

They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me (talk to me x3)

I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I fell tension rising

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me (x2)

They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me (talk to me x3)

"Randy Orton!"

Then Daniel Bryan's theme played and he got in the ring.

Randy and Daniel started fighting instantly. Daniel tackled Randy. Randy flipped him over. Randy got him up and started punching Daniel. When Daniel was weak enough Randy did the RKO and pinned Daniel, but he only got only a 2 count. Daniel got up and started punching Randy. When Randy was weak enough Daniel pinned, but only got a 2 count. Randy got up and DDT' ed Daniel, got him up, RKO'ED him, and won the match.

"Here's your winner, Randy Orton!"

I raised his arm up. Then Randy picked me up and we made out in front of the audience.

* * *

January 10, 2014- Eviction

3rd Person POV

Match 1: Leah Brooks vs. Banshee

Match 2: ATWL Warzone Championship: Jade Milliner vs. Tanner Moore

Match 3: ATWL Mixed Tag Championship: Mercy and Michael vs. Carly and Rich

* * *

Match 1

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies And I'm not proud of my address In the torn up town, no post code envy

But every song's like: Gold teeth Grey Goose Tripping in the bathroom Bloodstains Ball gowns Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like: Crystal Maybach Diamonds on your timepiece Jet planes Islands Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals) It don't run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler (ruler) You can call me queen bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule Let me live that fantasy

My friends and I we've cracked the code We count our dollars on the train to the party And everyone who knows us knows That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money

But every song's like: Gold teeth Grey Goose Tripping in the bathroom Bloodstains Ball gowns Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like: Crystal Maybach Diamonds on your timepiece Jet planes Islands Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals) It don't run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler (ruler) You can call me queen bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule Let me live that fantasy

ooh ooh oh ooh We're better than we've every dreamed And I'm in love with being queen

ooh ooh oh ooh Life is great without a care We aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals) It don't run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler (ruler) You can call me queen bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule Let me live that fantasy

"Leah Brooks!"

Bangarang by Skrillex played and Banshee came out.

Banshee and Leah started punching each other. Leah then did her finisher.

* * *

Other Match Results

Match 2: Jade Milliner won

Match 3: Mercy and Michael won

* * *

A/N: Look! A long chapter. There will more of these.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This has a lot of Randy/Lindsay fluff, but a new character debuts in this chap.

Lindsay POV 

January 10

After Smackdown, Randy, John Cena, John's sister Melissa, and I went out to celebrate Randy's win. I wore a short blue dress, and Melissa wore the same one in pink. Melissa and I are pretty good friends now. She's also a ATWL diva.

At the restaurant, you could eat, dance, or even sing karaoke. Randy and I split a cheeseburger with fries, and we both got a coke to drink.

After eating some guy grabbed me and said " you're Lindsay. Let's dance." I told him that I had a boyfriend, but he said that he didn't care. Randy came up to him and told him to back off. He didn't so Randy slapped him. It ended up turning into a fight. We got kicked out of the restaurant.

Randy offered to take me to Buffalo Wild Wings, but I declined.

"I hurt, Randy." I said

He took me back to the hotel. I told him that my shoulder hurt.

"Isn't that where the man grabbed you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Randy left the room, and came back with his cell. He started dialing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling John." he replied.

I forgot John and Melissa didn't get banned.

Randy hung up and started dialing another number.

"Who now?" I asked.

"Your brother."

"Randy, please don't do..." I got cut of by Jon, Colby, and, Joe (The Shield) coming in.

"Sis," Jon said," what happened?"

"Some guy grabbed her shoulder and was hitting on her." Randy answered for me.

"Anyone from WWE or ATWL heading there?"

"John Cena"

"You and I are going."

"I can't"

"Why not?!"

"I'm banned."

"Why are you banned?"

"I got into a fight with the guy, but he didn't get banned."

"Joe and I will go."

"But Jon..." I said

"Lindsay, I'm going. Randy, Colby, and someone else will stay with you." Jon said

As if on queue, Melissa came in.

Jon smirked. "Melissa, could stay with Randy, Colby, and Lindsay for me."

Melissa being the nice person she is said, "yes."

"We're leaving." Jon said

We put in Fast and Furious 6 in the DVD player. We all got some popcorn.

When the Movie was Over

Colby and Melissa fell asleep after their big popcorn war. John, Jon, and Joe weren't here yet. It was just Randy and me.

"You know," Randy said, "that man's got a huge target on his head. John, The Shield, and I are all aiming for it."

"I know." I said kissing Randy on the forehead.

A/N: I'm planning a new oc completion for a contract to ATWL. Form on my profile. First come, first serve.

What happened between the man and John, Jon, and Joe? Find on the next chapter of ATWL.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter you will find out what happened between the man and John, Jon, and Joe.

Lindsay's POV

It was about midnight. Randy and I woke up to the sound of Jon talking. Randy and I shared a glance. Then, there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Hey, sis," Jon said in a hushed tone, " we brought the man here."

"You did what?" I say angrily " why would you do that?"

"So everyone can give him a piece of his or her mind."

"You kidnapped him."

"No, we had him follow us here to meet some WWE superstars and divas."

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid."

Colby woke up groggily. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, John, Jon, and Joe just tricked the man into following them here to meet some WWE superstars and divas." I say in sarcastic tone.

"Dude, this is the stupidest thing you have ever done."

I grabbed Randy while Colby and Jon tried to wake Melissa up. She is a heavy sleeper. When she did wake up, Melissa slapped Colby.

"Save the slaps for John, Melissa." I said.

" Why?" She asked.

" He, Jon, and Joe tricked the guy into coming here."

Melissa slapped my brother. She then went out, in her pajamas, to find her brother and Joe.

"Could you two leave?," I asked my brother and Colby," I have stuff to do."

As soon as they left Randy and I started making out.

Melissa POV

I walked around the floor we were on looking for John and Joe. This is stupid. Well, John has done stupid things before, but this is ridiculous. I saw some long dark hair. I realized it was Joe. I followed Joe until I caught up with him. I slapped him.

"What was that for?" Joe asked holding his cheek where I slapped him.

"I already know what you, my brother, and Lindsay's brother did." I replied

"Fine, what'd we do then?"

"Tricked him into following you here."

"You're right, but we had to do something."

"Where's John?"

"In his room keeping the man preoccupied."

I headed to John's room with Joe right behind. I knocked on the door. John opened to door.

"We need to talk," I say, "now."

"What about him?" John asked pointing into the room.

"Joe can keep an eye on him."

Joe entered the room.

"What, sis?"

"This is ridiculous, John. What would dad think of this?"

"He would be disappointed."

"Exactly. You have to fix this."

Jon and Colby came over to us.

"How are we going to do that?"

Lindsay POV

"Hurry up, Randy." I say like I did when Jon and I were kids.

"Just give me a minute, woman." He replies

He comes out with a shirt just like the one he gave me for Christmas, which is also what I'm wearing, and a pair of jeans. We look at each other for a minute and start laughing. We go out into the hall.

"Where are they?" asks Randy

I pull out my iPhone 5s and text Melissa " Where r u? - L"

" John's Room. - M"

"Room number? - L "

"557. - M"

Randy and I went to room 557 to find Jon, John, Melissa, and Colby outside of the room.

"Where's Joe?" Randy asks

They all point to inside the room.

"Why?" I ask

"He's keeping the man occupied." Jon answers

We are about to enter the room when Colby stops us.

"Wait," He says, " I want to make an entrance."

He plays the Shield's theme song and we all walk in.

"You said superstars and DIVAS" says the man putting an emphasis on divas.

"Lindsay and I are divas, just not from WWE." Melissa says getting in his face.

He looks at me then at Randy.

"Why them?" he says.

"Meeting WWE superstars and divas isn't the reason you're here." I say.

"The reason is that you were hitting on Lindsay." Randy says

"You kidnapped me. I'm calling the..." WAM! Melissa slapped him.

"Thanks Melissa. Listen, whatever your name is, you mess with Lindsay, you mess with all of us." Jon says

"I'm calling the..." WAM! I slap him.

"You're not calling the police. You don't want get on Jon's bad side." says Colby.

"You're not my boss."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Joe yells. We all look at him in shock. This isn't like him.

"Thank you," Joe says, " we just want to tell you what punishments you could get."

"You could get a lawsuit from ATWL." John says.

" A lawsuit from WWE for getting into a fight with Randy." continues Melissa.

" I could sue you." I say.

"So could I. " Randy says.

"and I could beat you up." Jon finishes.

"Just promise us not to do it again and keep that promise." Colby says.

"And you can leave." Joe says.

"I promise." the man says and leaves.

"Goodbye." John says in a cheery voice and we all start laughing.

A/N: Check out my new story "The Next Wrestler". It's an SYOC, and it has connections to this story. The form is on my profile. Also, Warning: the story will skip ahead to around late March, Early April and will giveaway stuff that will happen later on in this story. Goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I still have no ocs for "The Next Wrestler." Please submit some. Form on profile. Also I just figured out Kaitlyn's gotten released.

Lindsay POV

January 13,2014

"Are we going to reveal our plan, tonight?" I say into my phone.

"If Nancy (Owner/CEO) approves." Melissa replies.

"I sure hope she will."

"I guarantee she will."

"You're probably right."

"I know I am. Got to go. Nancy wants to talk. Bye."

Melissa hangs up. She better be right. Now, our plan is to be the first diva stable. We also are out to prove women can be just as strong. If this gets approved, I won't be in Jon's shadow, and she won't be in John's shadow. James Lansky, Knockout's General Manager, is also signing 2 new divas to the roster to enforce his authority over the divas. We decided we're going to have some fun with James. My phone's ringtone goes off.

"So, Melissa." I say

"We got approved!" She yells into the phone.

"Great! Where are we going to meet?"

"Diva's locker room. 6 o'clock sharp."

She hangs up. I give Michael, the stagehand who plays our music, our stable music. Then, I head over to catering to eat. Samuel, a stagehand, lays out some strawberries to dip into our new chocolate fountain. I try a strawberry after dipping it into the fountain. It was delicious.

"Samuel," I stop him," was this your idea?"

"Yeah," he replies, "do like it?"

"I do. It's great."

"Thanks. No one usually complements my ideas."

" Your welcome. Keep up the good work."

I leave and stop by one of the superstar locker rooms. I knock on the door. Jason Malenko answers. He's the son of Dean Malenko.

"What can I do for you, Shorty?" he asks.

"You could stop calling me Shorty, and I'm looking for Justin. I say.

"Not going to happen, and Justin is in Superstar Locker Room 3, tonight.

I look at the time. It's 5:50. I won't have time to go see Justin and meet Melissa.

"Jason," I say,"I have to meet Melissa. Tell Justin I'm sorry."

"No problem, Shorty." he says while I head towards the divas locker room.

I roll my eyes and keep going.

At the Divas Locker Room

Even though the locker room is across the arena, I still make it before Melissa. She makes it at exactly 6 o'clock sharp.

"Are you sure no one's around?" she whispers.

"None of the other divas will be here for another 15 minutes." I say relieving her

"Have any idea when to reveal ourselves?"

"Right after the signing."

"Those 2 new divas won't know what hit them."

"I'm ready."

"let's show James how to have fun."

A/N: Michael and Samuel will be making more appearances. Michael more than Samuel, though. Thank you to rebeccajoleneaumanwilson for her oc. Don't forget I need ocs for "The Next Wrestler."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in this fic.

A/N: Let's go see how Melissa's and Lindsay's plan works. How will James react?

January 13,2014

Lindsay POV

James is in the ring with Courtney and Candice. He's signing their contracts. I'm not sure if that's their real names, though.

After the signing, Courtney starts talking.

"Hello, ATWL divas." she yells getting the divas locker room's attention, "I am Courtney, and this is my sister Candice. We are the divas in charge around here."

"If you have any issues," Candice says," we can dispute in the ring."

"Now!" I yell to Melissa and we head to the gorilla.

I tell Michael to play the music.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I had enough I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

"Who exactly are you?" Courtney says with an attitude.

"Let us introduces ourselves." I say. "I'm Lindsay, and this is Melissa Cena."

"Together we are the Real Divas." Melissa says. "Meaning we weren't just hired to be bossy like you."

"Lindsay, Melissa, I didn't approve of you two being a team." James says angrily.

"But someone with more authority than you did." I say.

"No one that's here has more authority than me." he replies.

"I do, James." Nancy walks out, "I approved them, too. And the main event will be Lindsay vs. Courtney and Melissa vs. Candice."

"But Nancy." James whines.

"Do it or your fired." Nancy says leaving.

Melissa and I leave right behind Nancy. We get approached by Brittany and Jessica Lee.

"You two are going to kick butt, tonight." Brittany says.

"Those two don't know what's coming." Jessica says.

I then hear the match bell ring.

"Here's your winner, ATWL Champion, "The Nightmare" Justin Salter." Leila announces as Justin comes backstage.

Jason Malenko wins the next match, and Nigel Dornez Blackwood wins the match after. It's time for me or Melissa to wrestle now. We got to chose the match that went first.

"You go." I say.

Michael plays the music.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts. Accompanied by Lindsay. Together they make The Real Divas, Melissa Cena!"

We walk down to the ring while hugging and high- fiving the fans. We point out our signs. She wears ring gear that's orange, black, and white. I wear the same gear in pink, blue, and purple.

"And her opponent from Miami, Florida. Accompanied by Courtney. Candice!"

Candice and Courtney came out to "Moves Like Jagger", and started to kiss male fans on the cheek. They were wearing the same black ring gear as earlier. Candice and Melissa got in the ring, but before the match started Candice grabs a microphone.

"It's such a shame I have to mess your pretty face up." Candice says.

I toss Melissa a microphone.

"It won't be my face getting messed up." Melissa says.

They both put the microphones down, and the match starts. Candice has the upper hand for the beginning of the match until Melissa kicks out of her sleeper hold. Melissa then hits Candice with rapid blows. Then when Candice is in the right position, Melissa goes for her finisher, The American Dream (a scream followed by a bulldog leg drop). It hits and Melissa goes for the pin and wins the match.

"Here's your winner, Melissa Cena!"

I get in the ring to celebrate with Melissa. After we celebrate, Melissa and Candice leave the ring, and Courtney gets in the ring.

Courtney is quiet strong. Just as strong as me. We start out evenly matched as we try to punch each other. After a while, I kick Courtney and she goes down. I easily go for the pin and win.

"Here's your winner, Lindsay!"

Melissa and I celebrate in the ring.

"We'll be back." Candice says and they leave.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chap. I still have no ocs for "The Next Wrestler." I might have to make the OCs myself.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chapters will start getting longer after this one.

January 13, 2014

Lindsay POV

"They're trying to scare us." Melissa says angrily.

"We need a game plan." Jessica says.

"But what are we going to do." Brittany says.

They all look at me.

"We take them on together." I say." all 4 of us."

Nancy let us stay late after Knockout. We were in the divas locker room planning the plan to get rid of the new divas. It was going to take a while though.

"Jessica and I will take Candice. " Brittany says.

"Then, Lindsay and I will take Courtney." Melissa says.

"What all do we know about them?" asks Jessica.

"Their real names are Courtney and Cynthia Saunders." I say.

"They're twin sisters." says Melissa.

"They work for James." Brittany says.

"I know nothing." Jessica says.

"They have 3 brothers." says a voice.

We all turn around to see Knockout Divas' Trainer and Former WWE Diva, Trish Stratus.

"James plans on hiring them, too." she says as she sits down with us.

"Do you know their names?" I ask.

" Caleb ,who is 30. Charlie, who is 27. And Joshua, who is 25."

"How old are Courtney and Cynthia?" Melissa asks.

"They're 21." Trish replies.

"We need more training to beat them all, Trish." I say.

The Next Mourning

I wake up to my phone receiving a text. It's from James.

It said: "You, Melissa, Jessica, and Brittany need to meet me in the hotel dining room at 1 during lunch.

I put on a pair of jeans and my Randy Orton shirt that Randy gave me as a late Christmas gift. I leave my room, and I go to the door of Melissa's room and knock. A very dazed Melissa answers.

"Hi." she says obviously exhausted.

"Hey," I reply, "You need to read this."

Melissa reads James' text and says, "I'll meet up right before lunch.

I go through the same routine with Jessica and Brittany.

12:45 P.M.

Brittany, Jessica, and I are waiting on Melissa by the soda machine on our floor. When we're about ready to leave Melissa behind, she comes down the hall to go with us.

"Finally." I say

When we arrive at the dining room, we spot a long table where James, Courtney, and Cynthia are sitting. We sit with them.

"Now that we're all here," James says," let's get started. Next week, we're going to have a 5-diva battle royal over the top rope."

"There's 6 of us." says Jessica.

"The battle royal is for the #1 contender spot for the divas' title." he says.

"What?" Brittany practically yells.

"You'll be on commentary for this match, Brittany. And the theme is legendary divas." James says.

"So we dress up like divas like Trish and Lita?" I ask.

"Exactly, and the winner will face Brittany at New Years Battle. Everyone understand?" James says.

We all nod in agreement.

"Do we get to use their theme song, too?" Courtney asks.

"That's a wonderful idea." James says.

A/N: Sorry so short. Next chap will be Eviction.


End file.
